


#4: If a Street Performer Makes You Stop Walking, You Owe Him a Buck

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, musician Clint, street performer Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes "undercover" as a street performer to trail a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4: If a Street Performer Makes You Stop Walking, You Owe Him a Buck

Clint sat outside the BART station, dressed in worn yet clean clothes, his empty guitar case open at his feet while he idly strummed and tuned the battered instrument. He’d been playing the part of a street musician for a week now, setting up at various stops around San Francisco, trying to track the movements of a person of interest for SHIELD.

He’d also made nearly $200 in tips. 

As the target approached, Clint ducked his head. “Target on approach,” he murmured under the pretense of checking a string.  
“Noted,” Coulson said from the base of operations in a hotel room several blocks away. 

Clint let his mind wander as he played, smiling and nodding thankfully as commuters dropped change or bills in his case when they paused to listen for a minute before bustling away. Their target was being careful, varying his route daily. Natasha was tailing him, but if he was weary enough to be taking a different train every day (or several), then he’d notice the same person showing up on the train, so she was holding back. It wasn’t as unusual for a performer to show up at different stations, so Clint and Coulson had figured it would just be chalked up to coincidence.

“Got him,” Natasha’s voice said in his ear. “He’s getting on MUNI, and I’m not going to make the connection,” she reported.

“Don’t worry about it, we know where he’s going,” Coulson said.

As rush hour calmed and the crowds of people dwindled to a trickle, Clint packed it in. They’d be on the mark for another week to see if he was keeping to a specific pattern before sending someone in to make contact.

“What’s today’s take?” Natasha asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

Clint hummed thoughtfully as he gathered the change and bills and shoved them in his pockets. “Enough to spring for lunch,” he said, as expected.


End file.
